


Sacrifice

by halzbarryscerek



Series: #Yeah That Happened [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Kiss, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Panic Attacks, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Secret Crush, Sexual Coercion, Teen Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halzbarryscerek/pseuds/halzbarryscerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short drabbles of "missing" scenes from Teen Wolf, season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 3x01 - Derek/Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A missing scene between Scott and Derek at the Hale house after rescuing Isaac where they share a few apologetic words and have a moment before Stiles ruins everything.
> 
> AKA this is the conversation that everyone wanted.
> 
> Set during 3.01 - "Tattoo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Season 3 already? Man time is flying by!
> 
> This is the scene that I, personally, have been waiting for and something I'm sure we're all relieved to see. So much development, I'm gonna sob... But I won't. So just enjoy this cute little drabble.

"Alright," Derek said, nodding his head. "I'll help you."

"Thanks," Scott replied simply.

This was the most they had ever talked over the summer. Not since the Kanima and Gerard incident all those months ago. He barely even contacted Scott to update him on Jackson's progress before Jackson left for London. It was weird because it kind of seemed like everyone was basically ignoring him. Allison was off in France, and she didn't even tell him when she got back, while Derek was off with Isaac, looking for Erica and Boyd in between Jackson's training. It was starting to feel a little empty without the people he loved being in his life.

Thankfully, though, he still had Stiles and he still had his mom. It was enough to keep him stable, but not hearing from Derek or even forcing himself not to call Allison, it was beginning to feel like an open wound in his gut. Maybe this is why wolves run in packs. Because it hurts to be away from the people they trusted so implicitly.

Even now, Derek and Scott's relationship hasn't been the same, and Scott believes it has everything to do with what had happened at fateful day in the warehouse. Scott forced Derek to give Gerard the Bite. It was practically the ultimate betrayal, and spitting out that line about him never being Scott's Alpha was basically him pissing all over the knife that he left in Derek's back. The look of utter devastation that was on his face was heartbreaking and he felt terrible about it the entire summer.

But he told himself that things would be different. Junior year, he was going to be a better student, a better son to his mother, a better friend to Stiles, and hopefully just a better Scott McCall. Breaking things off with Allison and Derek, he had no more distractions. And yet, there was still that nagging feeling in his brain. He had unfinished business and he knew exactly what it was.

"Derek," Scott whispered hesitantly. The Alpha blinked up at him as he began crushing the wolfsbane in his hands. "I'm sorry."

Derek knitted his brows together in confusion, meaning he needed to elaborate.

"About what happened with Gerard," Scott explained, "I'm sorry for hurting you like that. I should've told you and I was wrong."

But Derek shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

"No, I wanna worry about it," Scott persisted, shaking his head as well. "I haven't been able to get it off my mind. All summer, with Allison being gone and you . . . What I did . . . I used you. I used you and I shouldn't have."

Derek turned to him, sighing. "Alright. I forgive you."

It sounded sincere and there was no skip in his heartbeat. Scott was in the clear, but for some reason, he wasn't satisfied.

"Just like that?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Hate me, scream at me. I don't know, slash my face?"

Derek chuckled and it was the first time that Scott has seen his smile in a long time. It wasn't the usual cocky smirk or the psychotic one he gave before digging his claws into someone's flash. This was genuine and it filled Scott's belly with warmth.

"You know I'm not going to do that," Derek told him as he walked over. Scott looked up at him and began to realize the significant height difference between them. "I'm not mad. I'm over it already."

"Why?"

"Because I have other things to worry about than that. To be perfectly honest, you handled Gerard a lot better than I could have. The ends justifies the means. And plus, I was pretty shitty to you most of the time."

Scott held his hand up to stop him. "Whoa, hold on! Don't tell me you think you deserved that, because you didn't! I was in the wrong there."

Again, Derek was laughing. "Okay, Scott, calm down. Look, we both did some wrongs, but we're fine now. Everything's okay. I forgive you, now leave it that."

"But—"

"Leave it. Don't make me slash your face."

Scott snorted. "You're amazing."

Derek faltered a bit, looking deep into Scott's eyes. They said nothing to each other, just stared each other down until Scott was leaning closer and Derek found himself leaning as well. They were centimeters from each other's lips until they heard a loud banging on the front door and they pulled away.

"YO SCOTTY! YOU IN THERE?" came Stiles' loud, obnoxious voice.

Derek sighed, frustrated, before walking back to where Isaac laid and continuing to crush the wolfsbane plant as Scott began to contemplate cancelling his resolution to be a better friend to Stiles in favor of digging his claws into his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Contact Me](http://hobroseyberry.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>   
> 


	2. 3x02 - Peter/Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret scene of Peter and Stiles passing the time while Derek and Scott go off to save Boyd from the Alphas.
> 
> Set during 3.02 - "Chaos Rising"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had like 30 minutes left (not that that was a big deal or anything) and I didn't really know what to do for this episode.
> 
> When I first joined the Teen Wolf fandom, Steter was my first OTP and even though times have changed, this pairing really does still hold a special place in my black soul.

"Ohgodohgodohgodohgod," Stiles moaned as Peter continued his sinful ministrations over his body.

Derek and Scott left and they had a couple of hours to kill before the full moon. Plus, Peter and Stiles weren't really doing anything but sticking around the loft and waiting for the dynamic duo to call them back to see if they weren't slashed to bits by the murderous Alpha Pack.

It was Peter's idea in the first place. Not surprising, since he was a total creeper and a complete pedo. It was probably a Hale thing to be sexually attracted to people in high school. Possibly like how it was a Hale thing to be inherently irritated with Stiles. Nevertheless, they should all totally be in prison if they weren't able break out of it so easily. But really, though, considering Stiles' many felonies under the eyes of the law, he probably shouldn't be one to talk. And plus, Peter's tongue on his cock was actually doing wonders right now.

"Perhaps we can maybe try the 69-position," Peter suggested as he began jerking Stiles off, "Then maybe you can shut up and put that mouth to good use."

Stiles had a response to that, he swore he did, but _hand on his dick_. Instead, he just made gurgling sounds that was probably meant to be sarcasm. That werewolf dickhead just smirked at him.

"I sense that you're getting close?" Peter said singy-songy. "My, my, Stiles, always so quick to pull the trigger."

" _Glugluphlap_ ," Stiles mumbled out.

"I'll take that as my first warning," the older wolf shrugged as he went back down to his knees.

"OH FUCK!" Stiles cried out as Peter went all the way down. A werewolf without a gag reflex. Score.

"So vulgar, my pet," Peter hummed. "I can only assume you're ready to let the floodgates loose?"

"I'm so—GLAH!"

Peter rolled his eyes and just continued lolling his tongue over the head of Stiles' cock before the rapid heartbeats and erratic breathing had began to increase until Stiles was flailing his arms and crying out so loud, that Peter wondered if Derek or Scott would be able to hear them all the way across town. He swallowed every drop with ease, before standing up and dusting himself off.

"I hope that helps in keeping you still for more than five minutes," Peter quipped as he plopped down on the sofa. "As much as I enjoy sharing a few words with you, I like my peace to be kept at a low volume."

Stiles mumbled out something incoherent, but Peter just accepted that as a 'yes'.


	3. 3x03 - Derek/Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very tiny drabble of Derek and Scott sharing their first "kiss-kiss".
> 
> Set during 3.03 - "Fireflies"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are reading this chronologically because I really don't wanna put these on all of the fics.
> 
> I have this fic I need to finish for a Bang I'm doing in two weeks, so that's going to be taking up a lot of my time because I wanna make sure it's perfected. So, these fics are going to be posted infrequently, but I do plan to finish accordingly. Please be patient.

"There's a teacher," Derek huffed out weakly. His body was covered in blood. So much so that Scott almost feared he was dying. "I'll take care of her. Get them out of here."

Isaac and Scott looked over at each other, unsure. They rushed over to Boyd and Erica's unconscious bodies as Derek was still trying to regain his bearings. Isaac lifted Cora over his shoulder and began to run out of the boiler room while Scott had a slightly more difficult time with Boyd's heavy figure.

He looked over at Derek, who was still trying to regulate his breathing.

"That was really brave," Scott whispered. "And stupid, too."

Derek chuckled faintly. "I guess you're rubbing off on me."

Scott scooted over to Derek's position and leaned in closely until their mouths were inches away from each other. Scott was hesitant at first, but Derek didn't pull back when he leaned to place a small kiss to his lips. "You owed me that one."

Derek blinked at him. His look was unreadable, but his lips played up into a small smile. "I guess I did." He looked down at Boyd, who was still out cold. "You better take him and go."

"You'll be okay?"

"I'm already healing, Scott," Derek assured, "Don't worry about me."

Scott hoisted Boyd over his shoulder and said, "I don't think I'm ever gonna stop worrying."

He gave Derek one last look before leaving and Derek finally gathered the strength to stand up to see if that teacher was okay.


	4. 3x04 - Isaac/Scot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac came to Scott's house, wet and looking mighty fine. What else was supposed to happen?
> 
> Set after 3.04 - "Unleashed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I just wanted to do this couple.
> 
>  **Other pairings:** Derek/Scott (mentioned only)

Scott liked to believe that he was a strong man. Or at the very least strong enough to not give into temptation, He was a good kid, always tried to be the best he could be, even if his best sometimes wasn't good enough. Like with school or even being a best friend to Stiles. Or even as a werewolf, where he tried his best to separate from being blood-thirsty killer to being more like a werewolf Simba. Then again, Simba ran away from his problems and maybe that wasn't the best analogy.

Nevertheless, Scott wanted a change in his life. He said no more Allison, no more Derek, no more distractions. And yet, it was like life wanted to prove him wrong, that he wasn't strong enough to indulge in fantasies or pleasure. What else can one believe if someone as hot as Isaac came bursting through his door, sopping wet, desperate, and incredibly needy. He was helpless, so Scott had to say yes to him when he needed a place to stay.

The thing about Isaac was that he really didn't try to mask his attraction to Scott. Thank goodness he and Boyd were really the only other werewolves at school, because if Stiles or Allison caught a whiff of the wanton smell of arousal that poured out of Isaac and attacked their nostrils like a freight train, he would probably never hear the end of it.

And sure, Scott has thought about it at least once. Ever since his encounters with Derek, Scott has seen the world in a newer light. Suddenly, he began to appreicate the male form a lot more. Such as Danny Mahealani, who was basically the Hawaiian god of sex. Or even Mr. American Werewolf in London 2.0 Jackson Whittemore, whom Scott has had the pleasure of being on the receiving end of his "manhood". And finally, there was Isaac. Isaac used to be so guarded and scared. Now with the newfound werewolf strength and agility, Isaac has begun to show more confidence in himself, which was basically him breaking out of his human cocoon and blossoming into a beautiful werewolf butterfly.

"Thanks," Isaac said roughly as he unpacked his clothes, which were basically just stuffed into a trashbag like some vagrant runaway. "It means a lot."

"Anytime," Scott replied as he went back to working on his English homework.

Scott tried to busy himself with his work, but his nostrils flared when he began to scent the sweet smell of Isaac's desire once again. "I-I, uhm—"

"What?"

"Never mind."

Isaac nodded his head and just sat on Scott's bed. He had removed most of his clothes until he was just in his underwear, pretty much an open gift basket that Scott's fingers might just be tempted to slip into. Except, Scott needed find restraint and not give in.

Don't give in, Scott. Be strong.

Fuck, Isaac was getting closer. It was so obscene for him to be practically naked, skin still damp, and just hovering over Scott like it was perfectly okay. He must have been taking lessons from Derek on how to completely ignore one's personal space. But when someone's as hot as Derek or Isaac, sometimes you like to play with the idea that you're just fine with that.

"Working on anything . . . _**interesting**_?" Isaac asked coyly. What nerve.

Scott let out a shudder as the smell of arousal and want began to become thick on his tongue. He felt his hands beginning to shake and he was pretty sure that Isaac can now smell how horny he was.

"I-Isaac, I-I, uhm, we sh-shouldn't."

"Shouldn't what?" The boy asked as Scott had began to feel his warm breath against the shell of his ear.

Scott completely lost his train of thought. Isaac was giving him a shoulder rub, which might have been just an excuse to remove Scott's shirt which he didn't even realize was off now. Isaac's fingers were sliding their way down Scott's chest, brushing against his sensitive nipples before scratching their way back upward.

"We, uhm, we . . . W-we can't do . . ."

"We can't do . . . ?"

". . . something." Scott gulped and gasped as Isaac continued his minstrations. "This."

Isaac snorted. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I didn't catch that."

"Things," Scott replied stupidly.

"Things?"

"Can't do them."

"I see. What kind of things shouldn't we do?"

He gripped Scott's hand and directed it backwards until it was palming against something . . . _**hard**_.

Scott's eyes snapped open and his mouth hung low as he felt himself curling his fingers over the thickness of Isaac's cock through his thin and still damp underwear. Isaac let out a soft moan as Scott's body remained on autopilot.

"Holy shit," Scott exclaimed as he cupped Isaac's crotch.

He began to study every detail. How hard he felt, how wet it was getting, how it wonderfully reeked with lust. Isaac slipped his underwear down enough to free his aching dick for Scott to get a better look at. It was pink at the top, a nice long shaft, and tufts of sandy-colored hair at the base. Isaac's breathing became more erratic as Scott found himself moving his hand a lot faster. Isaac began fucking into his palm, fingers tightening on Scott's shoulder as the boy got closer to that toe-curling orgasm that was going to hit him like a brick to the face.

With a resounding cry, Isaac came, splashing against Scott's bare chest and Scott could feel his dick about to pop through his jeans. There was a glob of come on his hand and boldly, he moved up to his lips and lapped it up.

"Wow," Isaac said adoringly, eyes blown black from his orgasmic haze. "That's really hot."

Scott let out a small laugh. "Thanks."

"I can help you with that." Isaac motioned to the obvious tent in Scott's jeans.

Scott looked down at it, contemplating. "S-sure."

Isaac smiled widely as he slipped his briefs off and got down on his knees in front of Scott.


	5. 3x05 - N/A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott have a talk after the events of "Frayed", and Scott tries his best to deny his feelings for Derek.
> 
> Set after 3.05 - "Frayed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Other pairings:** Derek/Scott (mentioned only)

Scott winced slightly at the sharp pain in his side.

"Stop picking at it," Stiles reprimanded. It was his turn to sit with Scott to keep an eye on him while the girls sat in the seat in front of them. "You're gonna rip out your stitches."

Scott nodded simply as they rode the bus, unsure of what to do next. He felt so empty without Derek around. The thought of him being dead was just so incredibly scary. He never really anticipated the possibility that Derek could die, given the fact that they were always put in deadly situations. Much like Stiles' avoidance of serious problems, he was a fan of ignoring morbid details like that one.

"I can't believe you almost let yourself die like that," Stiles remarked, shaking his head.

Scott looked at his feet sadly. "I miss him."

The human teen just nodded his head as they waited for the bus to continue on in the ongoing traffic. "You know, don't take this the wrong way, but I always thought that you and Derek were never anything serious."

"We weren't," Scott responded.

It was the truth. Their whole thing was never really a real relationship. It was just some . . . _**thing**_. He wasn't even sure if they could be considered exes or if they broke up. It just . . . ended.

"But you guys are something, right?"

Something. They were a something. They were the "It's complicated" status on Facebook. That's what they were. It's complicated, because there was no "werewolf fuck buddies who sometimes think about what life would be like if they held hands or kissed each other in ways that weren't just for sex, but because they just felt like kissing" status. That seemed a little too long and oddly specific.

Not like Scott has ever thought about it. He never thought about sleeping in Derek's arms and then waking up to the sun in his eye and moving over to see him still asleep, chest rising and heartbeat comforting to his ears. Absolutely not, _**never**_.

"Dude." Stiles was looking at him with that look that always seemed to scream "stop being stupid and say the truth". Coming from the kid who lies his ass off like nobody's business, that was a real gut-buster.

"It's nothing," Scott mumbled. It was definitely something.

"It's not nothing," Stiles pouted. "I think you lo—"

"Dude!" Scott scolded, giving him a hard look. "No."

It wasn't a suggestion. He meant business. _Shut it, Stilinski_.

Stiles just shrugged and continued scrolling through his iPad to help him with his SAT definitions. "Amour. Definition?"

Scott narrowed his eyes at him while that little shit smiled smugly at him. "French word for love."


	6. 3x06 - Derek/Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott goes to see Derek after learning that he is alive and decidedly fails at telling him how he feels.
> 
> Set after 3.06 - "Motel California"

Scott burst through the door of the loft, eyes scattering to all corners. "Derek!"

No response. His heart was racing so fast, he thought he might have had a heart attack. If Ethan was telling the truth, which was a longshot in itself, Derek should be safe and sound, so to speak. As soon as he and the rest of his class got back from the cancelled cross-country trip, he immediately bolted for Derek's loft because he honestly had no other place to look. If he wasn't here, he'd probably try the Hale House.

"DEREK!" Scott screamed aloud.

There was a steady heartbeat from upstairs and he could hear footsteps coming down the steps. His heart had somehow managed to beat even faster as his nostrils were filled with the familiar scent and he almost felt like he could cry aloud. His eyes darted toward the top of the spiral staircase where he saw the Derek-shaped figure trail down the steps. His eyes were rimmed with tears as he rushed over to tackle the older wolf into a large hug.

"Scott," Derek said, surprised.s "What are you doing?"

Scott didn't answer, he just opted to keep him close in his arms, tightening around his neck as he inhale his alluring scent. Suddenly, he was crying into his broad chest and he was feeling like he was in one of those war movies and he was the girlfriend of the hero who had come home, miraculously unscathed. And Derek was unscathed. He looked great, like he hadn't just been half-dead several days ago.

"Scott?" Derek asked cautiously.

Scott blubbered. He wiped the tears and spit from his face, still sniffling like a little kid. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He took a deep breath. "I thought you were dead. I thought . . ."

Derek pulled him into another hug. "I'm here."

"I-I need to tell you something."

Derek looked down at him expectantly. This was it. This was his chance to really say what was on his mind. Even Stiles kept nagging at him to admit it. He needed to grow a pair and tell Derek how he really felt.

He looked up at him, brown eyes full of all kinds of emotion, and stared deep into Derek's bright green eyes. Derek's face was weary, as if the world had beaten him down and that there was still more hell to come his way. He had other things to worry about. Ethan had made it pretty clear: the Alpha Pack was coming for Derek and he didn't need any other unnecessary burdens in his life at the moment.

"I-I didn't heal."

Derek furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"I thought you were dead, and I refused to heal. I didn't want to, and I almost died."

Derek's face turned angry. "Why would you do something like that? That was really stupid, Scott! You could've killed yourself!"

"Because . . ." Scott mumbled, "Because I felt guilty. I thought you died because of me."

The Alpha sighed, releasing Scott from his hold. "Scott, you gotta stop this." The young teen looked at him, confused. "You gotta stop blaming yourself for things that are out of your control. You're a kid. It's not your responsibility to worry about everyone. I know you try really hard to protect everyone, but you've gotta understand that you can't. You really just can't."

Scott bit his lower lip and nodded his head. He didn't particularly believe that nor did he want to, but he didn't want to argue either.

"Is that all?" Derek asked and Scott began to think for a moment if that really was all.

"Yeah, yeah, that's all."


	7. 3x07 - Boyd/Cora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora reflects on Boyd's death and begins to regret never telling him how she felt about him.
> 
> Set after 3.07 - "Currents"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, rare pairs. :D
> 
> I must remember to come back and give these two a proper fic together, because this one just isn't fair.

_This was so wrong_ , Cora thought.

They were burying Boyd in the ground like some dog that got hit by a car. No proper funeral, no family members coming by to grieve the loss of their relative. No one but the people Boyd got to know in the last few months of his life. But she knew that they couldn't just let take him to the sheriff's without a proper explanation. He had to be buried like any other pack member would do.

Still, Cora couldn't control herself. She felt angry, like she wanted to rip the first thing that came near her. That was just Cora. When she was sad, she would become angry. She'd long to tear her claws through someone's flesh, whoever was at fault. Hell, anyone would do. Stiles came forward, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder before ripping it away when Cora's low growls rumbled through her like a pitbull ready to strike.

Derek was basically a robot now. He moved so mechanically, like he had no soul or even a mind of his own. He was probably used to this, what with being alone and being surrounded by the deaths of the people he loved. Derek has seen death more times than Cora has, and it was probably a stab to the chest every time.

Cora walked back into the loft, staring blankly at the wet floor as Stiles, Lydia, and Ms. Blake tried their best to clean up. She wanted them gone, she didn't want them there, cleaning, rubbing away traces of Boyd. It made her angry, so angry that she had to dig her claws into her fists to stop herself from slashing somebody. She looked down to see blood seeping from her palms and she sighed sadly as she walked away towards the upstairs level of the loft for some alone time.

The moon was sparkling, crescent-shaped and relaxing. Boyd loved looking up at the starlight and Cora never really appreciated the little things between him and her. The friendly smiles, the protective stances whenever one was in danger, the comforting touches, and the soothing sounds of their hearts beating together as one. She missed him. She wanted him there with her, to look up at the stars and moon one more time.

Maybe if he was there, she could've finally worked up the courage to tell him how she really felt about him. Going through a near-death experience like the time they were trapped in the vault together could open doors to someone's feelings for one another. She loved Boyd, as more than just a packmate. And now, he would never know the truth.

Regret is such a shameful emotion.


	8. 3x08 - Derek/Ennis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how exactly was Derek able to convince Ennis so easily to give Paige the Bite?
> 
> Set during 3.08 - "Visionary"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewatching 3A really made me remember how hot I found Brian Patrick Wade. So, I figured I wanted to write one with Ennis. And there's like nothing of this pairing on AO3 that doesn't involve Sterek.
> 
> This one did kinda turned out a little rapey, though. So be mindful of the tags.
> 
>  **Other pairings:** Derek/Paige (mentioned only)

"Can't do it, kid," Ennis said gruffly as he turned to leave.

Derek had called him over to meet in a remote spot in the middle of the woods. He used to take Paige here during their private make-out sessions. Actually, he used to take Paige everywhere, but this seemed like a good spot to talk privately. Ennis wasn't going to come, at first. Talia's youngest boy was just some kid who had no business involving himself in any pack business whatsoever, but then again, indulging the kid might just help gain him favor with the mighty Alpha herself, so he decided he'd humor the kid.

"No wait!" Derek called out, grabbing him by his sleeve. "Please."

The Alpha looked at the young teen, staring into sad green eyes and he sighed. "Look, if the hunters caught wind of me turning people, they'll have my hide."

It was a ridiculous thing to ask. Derek believed that since Ennis needed a new Beta, he could turn his little girlfriend and everything would be right with the world. The kid was naïve and pretty dumb. He was well-meaning, but he doesn't understand the consequences of this.

"I'll do anything," Derek pleaded, glassy-eyed. " _ **Anything**_."

That sprang something inside Ennis' belly. He licked his chapped lips as he began to perk his ears for any onlookers or eavesdroppers. The woods were dead silent, not even any crickets or birds in the area. His lips quirked up into a smirk. "Anything?"

He sounded coy and Derek picked up the strong scent of arousal immediately. His mother had been teaching him to use his senses better, and they certainly paid off tonight. There was no doubt as to what the man was asking for. He looked up at the tall man, who towered over him like a skyscraper. Derek had always liked boys just as much as he liked girls, and Ennis was incredibly attractive. But he was so old, he must have been at least ten years older than him. This was so wrong, but he was desperate and this wasn't exactly that much of a hard request.

He licked his lips. "I said _**anything**_."

Suddenly, he felt the breath being knocked clean out of him as he was scooped up into the man's arms and pulled into a hard kiss. His feet weren't even touching the ground, it was insane. Derek was only fifteen, he was pretty much a clueless idiot when it came to this kind of stuff. He's only ever kissed two other people in his life, and that included Paige. And this man kissed like he had been doing it for years with several different people. He was worlds ahead of him in sex and intimacy.

"My jeep's nearby," Ennis growled as he continued his heated kissing with Derek. He carried him over to a clearing where he had parked, tossing him into the back seat before joining him. "Let's make this quick. I can't be away from my pack for too long."

The teen nodded and began to remove his shirt as Ennis started unbuckling Derek's belt. Derek was trembling, unsure if he wanted to continue or if any of this was worth it. He loved Paige dearly and wanted to be with her forever. So he guessed that this is what it took to turn her without asking his mom, he'll go for it.

"Alright, kid, brace yourself," Ennis warned before sucking on his really thick finger and pressing it against Derek's entrance.

It stung horribly, so much that Derek cried out the first time he penetrated him. It burned and the pain never really went away. In fact, if it was just his finger that was causing this much discomfort, he couldn't even imagine what that giant log that was tenting the man's pants was going to do.

Satisfied with his work, Ennis removed his finger and unzipped his pants until they were down to his knees, enough for him to line his huge cock up against Derek's hole with ease. Derek yelped so loud when Ennis had entered him, he was afraid that all of Beacon Hills could hear him. The older wolf fucked him hard and rough, earning several gasps and whimpers from the teen.

After what felt like hours of grunting, sweating, and intense pain, it was suddenly over and Derek felt hot and sticky everywhere.

"Aww, damn, kid," Ennis sighed contently, "That was nice. You're gonna be a natural when you get older."

"Thanks," Derek mumbled.

Ennis began to pull his jeans up before tossing Derek's shirt his way. "You better go home and wash up real good. Don't want your mom smelling me all over. She'll wear my skin."

Derek nodded in understanding and began to get dressed. When he was done, he turned to Ennis and asked, "Are you gonna do it?"

"Yeah, kid. I'll do it for you."

Derek's spirit perked up slightly, because now that Ennis was going to give her the Bite, he and Paige will finally get to be together forever.


	9. 3x09 - Scott/Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the sheriff is taken, Stiles has a panic attack and only Scott is there to help him through it.
> 
> Set after 3.09 - "The Girl Who Knew Too Much"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I was behind, but I managed to do the last four episodes of 3A and just on time because today was the Summer Finale for 3A :D

"Scott, she's got him! She's got him!" Stiles croaked out.

Jennifer had taken the sheriff after trying to kill Lydia. Why she went after Lydia was a mystery, but they had bigger things to worry about. Lydia was currently seeing a paramedic about the bruising on her neck from when Jennifer tried to strangle her as the boys finished giving their statement to the deputies and walked off together.

"Oh, Scott, I can't, I freakin' can't."

Stiles' heartbeat was off the charts. His heart usually beats a lot faster than normal, but this time it was like a jack hammer. The bitter stench of worry and horror were pouring out of him and there was really nothing Scott could do to help him other than talking him down. He pulled him close to his chest a tight hug.

"It's gonna be alright, he's gonna be fine," he told him, but it did little to console the sobbing teen.

It wasn't even much. They were just words, and words aren't going to make Stiles' dad magically reappear, unharmed. They had to think fast. If Jennifer was the Darach and now that she knows they know everything, they needed to get to Derek before her. They had a limited time. Jennifer would have to stash the sheriff somewhere in town before going to see him, so they still had time.

Scott fished his phone out of his pocket and called him.

"Scott?"

"Derek, it's Jennifer," Scott stated urgently.

There was a pause. "What?"

"It's Jennifer. She's the Darach. She tried to kill Lydia."

Derek remained silent. Understandable, seeing as how he was the one sleeping with her this entire time. And Scott was definitely not jealous of that fact.

"Scott, I'm—I'm not feeling too good," Stiles said suddenly, his voice weak, "I think I—I think I . . ."

Scott pulled him closer, enough to breathe in each other's scent. "I got you."

"That can't be," Derek spoke chillingly. "It just can't . . ."

"Derek, we don't have that much time. She took Stiles' dad, we have to find her. We're going over to your place. Be there in five."

He hung up the phone and began to straighten up Stiles a bit as the human kept lolling around trying and failing to regain his composure.

"Stiles, listen to me," Scott said desperately. "Listen to me!"

Stiles' eyes snapped open and he looked up at Scott. Amber pools staring deep into chesnut brown, wide-eyed and trusting and loving. There was something there that Scott couldn't really read. The way Stiles was looking at him, like he had all the answers to the world's mysteries. And seconds later, Stiles pulled away from Scott's embrace and was back to old self, for the most part.

Swallowing thickly, Stiles scrubbed a hand through his face. "Oh, shit, I can't believe I lost it like that."

"It's okay," Scott reassured, placing a hand on Stiles' shoulder, "I get it. We have to get to Derek's, now."

"Yeah," Stiles nodded, "Yeah, we should."


	10. 3x10 - Scott/Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Scott leaves with Deucalion, Stiles begins to reflect on how he really feels about his best friend.
> 
> Set during 3.10 - "The Overlooked"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Otherpairings:** Allison Argent/Stiles Stilinski (mentioned only), Jackson Whittemore/Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski (mentioned only)

Stiles has always liked girls and guys. But it was a understandable because Stiles' wasn't a discriminating person. He could appreciate the male form just as well as any girl. Danny, for instance and Jackson, unfortunately. Then there was that time when Stiles masturbated non-stop for an entire week after watching Michael Fassbender in Shame. And then, of course, there was Scott.

Maybe he was a little bit of a crush on his best friend, but that was also just as understandable as Stiles being bi, because Scott was a pretty amazing and kind person and kindness was really sexy on a dude. That and the fact that Scott was fucking hot. That time they were with Jackson was probably the hottest thing he's ever done since he and Allison were doing the do way back when. Stiles almost let out a laugh because times back then were so confusing and complicated that he completely forgot who was dating who and who was sleeping with who.

He's pretty sure they entire pack has all slept with each other at least once. Maybe he should sleep with Derek to complete the circle. Stiles scrunched up his face. _Nah, no way_.

But when it all came down to it, his mind always came back to Scott. His entire world was Scott, has been since they were young. Scott was just always there for him. Which is why he invested himself so much into the supernatural world, because he was not going to let Scott do this by himself. If it weren't for Stiles' help, Scott might have already been dead and Stiles would've just blamed himself like he did with his mom's death. That wasn't going to happen. As long as they were both still alive, Stiles was going to be by Scott's side through thick and thin, blood and tears, Darach and Alpha wolves.

When Stiles found out what "guardians" meant and knew that Melissa was going to be taken, he had to find Scott to warn him. When he found him on top of the roof, ready to submit to Deucalion like he had no other choice, Stiles felt like his world was being ripped away in the same way his world was ripped from him when his mother died. There were only so many worlds a person could have ripped from them before they were left with nothing and with his mom gone, his dad taken, Scott was the only one he had left and he was be taken away as well.

"Scott, don't go with him, please," Stiles begged, tears in his eyes. "We always have a Plan B."

Scott looked at him, eyes filled with tears as well, and looking incredibly defeated and broken. "Not this time," he said, his voice rough with worry.

It was then, Stiles realized, that Scott leaving wasn't affecting him like any normal crush. He loved Scott. Maybe as a lover or maybe just as a brother, but there was love there. So much love that Stiles had almost lit himself on fire for him. People don't do that for silly high school crushes.

"I—" Stiles began before stopping himself.

Scott left with Deucalion, that monster, and Stiles just stood there and let it happen.

 _I love you_.

The words lingered on his tongue, but they never saw the light of day. _I love you, Scott. Be safe_.


	11. 3x11 - Allison/Scott/Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott, Allison, and Stiles share a moment together just before they sacrifice themselves to find their parents.
> 
> Set during 3.11 - "Alpha Pact"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought people needed a reminder that Allison and Stiles had a thing way back in Season 1 in this series. In case y'all forgot.

Things had gotten so crazy these past several hours. Scott and the pack managed to find a way to find their parents. With Argent, his mom, and the sheriff all taken together, the need to sacrifice them was drawing nearer, so they had to act fast. Deaton proposed to use the same ice tank ritual they had performed on Isaac, just with a few alterations.

Scott clutched his mother's watch tight in his hands. He really hoped this worked. If they find the Nemeton and save his parents, then maybe they had a chance to get through all of this unharmed. Well, mostly unharmed.

Allison and Stiles were with him as they all undressed and got dressed into newer clothes. Allison didn't seem shy about changing in front of Stiles and Scott. She loved them both and it wasn't anything they hadn't seen before. And seeing each other naked wasn't anything new to them either.

"This is it," Allison whispered, looking up at both of them. "We can do this."

Stiles just nodded his head as he thumbed around with the sheriff's badge that he had gotten as his connection to his dad for the ritual. He seemed so broken lately. He was trying his best to maintain stability, but the longer it took to find his dad, the more he was beginning to break down. Allison slowly walked toward him until they were face to face. Stiles looked down at her, blinking curiously but he seemed to understand in some kind of unspoken bond. He leaned down to press a kiss against her lips, deep and loving.

It was probably the first time they ever acknowledged their fling way back to when Scott was bitten that first time around. Things had been incredibly awkward between all of them since the Alpha attack and the Kanima incident and Allison basically trying to kill them. Whatever thing they were, it was definitely not like other relationships and they were all just fine with that.

Scott walked forward, placing a calming hand against Allison's bare shoulder, which made the girl hum softly. She turned toward him and they both shared a kiss as well. Her two boys were with her and even if they weren't really planning to get back together (in any combination), they still loved each other. It was perfect.

"So, uhm," Allison started cautiously. "What about . . . ?"

She motioned between the two of them and Scott furrowed his brow. He looked up at Stiles, who was staring at him expectantly before shifting his eyes away. A smile played on Scott's lips as he leaned forward and grabbed Stiles by the neck to bring them closer together until their lips met.

"I love you," Allison declared with a sad smile. It wasn't directed at just Scott or just Stiles, but at both of them.

"I love you," Stiles responded. Again, it was to both of them.

Scott was smiling again. Neither of them needed to clarify, because they just knew . "I love you two."


	12. 3x12 - Derek/Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the drive home, Scott and Derek discuss things about being the Alpha.
> 
> Set during 3.12 - "Lunar Ellipse"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is really leaning towards a poly pack, ain't it?

"Thanks for everything," Scott said gratefully as he and Derek walked back to his van.

Derek was silent for most of the exchange, but Scott knew that was just his own way of showing emotion.

"I mean it," Scott continued as they got in to the vehicle and buckled themselves. "Thank you."

Derek grunted in response and Scott just smiled because Derek still hasn't changed. He moved his hand over Derek's, which had been lying on the gear shift, and curled his fingers over it, squeezing it gently. Derek's reaction was immediate. He tensed up slightly before relaxing and looking Scott in the eye.

"You're welcome," he said belatedly.

Scott's smile grew even wider and Derek found himself curling his own lip upward because when Scott McCall smiles at you, you can't resist smiling back.

"You know, this whole thing has gotten me thinking," Scott began as they drove off together.

"About what?"

Scott reclined backwards as he began thinking to himself for a moment before speaking again. "I'm an Alpha now."

"I know."

"When you were the Alpha, did you ever feel anything about your Betas?"

Derek still kept looking forward. "Of course."

"But, like, is it possible to love more than one person at a time?" Scott asked curiously.

He looked back on the list of people he's been with over the past year. It was a lot and he was either a really huge slut or there was something else there that most people probably wouldn't understand.

"I'm sure it's possible," Derek replied easily. "I definitely think you can fall in love more than once."

Derek cringed at the line because he was such a dumbass. He knew a long while back that he was in love with Scott and Derek didn't need to be an expert on body language to know that Scott felt the same, or at least have some deep affection for him.

"What do you feel?" he asked, hoping to distract his thoughts.

"I feel . . . overwhelmed." Scott replied with a small pout. "Like I'm being pulled in different directions. Like I want to be with everyone and take care of them."

Derek chuckled lightly. "That's your Alpha instinct kicking in. Most Alphas tend to desire power and strength and dominance. Then there are some, like my mother, who chooses to be loving and nurturing." Derek frowned. "I wish I had been that way when I first became an Alpha."

As if it was instinct, Scott put his hand back on Derek's and Derek was surprised at how comforting it felt.

"You gave it up to save Cora's life," Scott said reassuringly, "I'd say that counts towards your amazing Alpha-ness."

Derek laughed. An actual laugh with a toothy smile that was so uncharacteristic that Scott thought he had probably imagined it. "I wasn't an amazing Alpha."

Scott shrugged. "Maybe not the _best_ Alpha, but when it comes down to it, you did the right thing in the end and saved a lot of people . . . and that's what I'm choosing to remember Alpha Derek Hale by."

They got to a stoplight which was perfect because Derek had to sneak a glance at Scott, bright hazel green eyes looking into beautiful brown ones, ones that held the glowing power of a True Alpha. Derek had the opportunity to tell Scott how he felt over and over and now would be the perfect time. Except with Derek, things were never right for him. The universe had this thing about taking away his happiness when he wanted it, when he craved it.

But the universe couldn't be so bad because Scott was still here with him after having gone through so much together. Maybe, for once, things might just be looking up for Derek Hale.

**Author's Note:**

> **
> 
> [← Season 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3961282/chapters/10859966)
> 
> **
> 
>   
> 


End file.
